The present invention relates to computerized processing, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to distributing processing tasks among a number of networked computers.
With the advent of computer networks, interest has grown in the efficient distribution of processing tasks among the resources coupled to the network. The ability to balance processing load among these resources has become one focus of distributed processing efforts. This interest is especially acute in the area of computer networks utilized to manage various communications, such as telephone calls, voice mail, e-mail, telefaxes, electronic chats, and the like.
Furthermore, it is occasionally desired to apply processing load balancing to legacy applications and components for which load balancing was not provided. Unfortunately, the addition of current distributed processing and corresponding load balancing mechanisms to legacy applications often requires undesirable modifications. Thus, there is a demand for further contributions in this area of technology.